A client sends a request to a server for a web page. The server sends the requested web page to the client to display. The user may navigate to a different web page or a different location within the web page by selecting a link in the web page. It typically takes the user some time, for example 200 milliseconds, to focus in on a link and then select it. This may be for a variety of reasons. For example, it may take a user time to position and focus the cursor over the selectable item to select it. This may depend on such factors as a user's hand-eye coordination or experience controlling the user interface cursor. Also, a user may be indecisive and take a moment to decide whether to select the item.